Neuf fois où Anakin sauva Obi-Wan
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: ... et une fois où ça ne compte pas !
1. Intro

_**Neuf fois où Anakin sauva la vie d'Obi-Wan... et une fois** **où « ça ne compte pas ! ».**_

* * *

À la base, tout est parti d'un dialogue dans le début de l'Épisode III, juste après le sauvetage du Chancelier Suprême enlevé par Grievous :

 **« – D'accord. Mais vous me le revaudrez. Et pas parce que je vous ai sauvé une dixième fois.**  
 **– Une neuvième fois. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur Cato Neimoidia, ça… Ça ne compte pas ! »**  
 _Échange entre Anakin et Obi-Wan, extrait du film Star Wars, Épisode III – La Revanche des Sith._

Par curiosité j'ai cherché à savoir quelle étaient ces neuf fois dont il était question. Et à travers mes lectures de l'univers étendu, j'ai fini par les trouver. Par amusement, je les ai donc réécrites afin de les partager. Ce texte comptera donc 10 chapitres, plus cette intro. Ils sont entièrement écrit (et déjà publiés du mon site perso : _piwwie_ (trouvable sur google dès qu'on tape ce mot !)) Je les posterais ici au rythme de deux par semaines (je vais essayer de m'y tenir en tout cas !)

Nota : afin de vous aider à vous repérer, j'ai indiqué l'année pendant laquelle l'événement relaté se déroule. Ils sont par ordre chronologique. J'ai également, à la fin de chaque texte, cité le support (roman, comics, épisode animé), duquel je tire ledit événement. Si jamais ça vous intéresse de le voir en vrai !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, l'univers Star Wars étant la propriété de Lucasfilm et Disney.

 _Sur ce, place au texte et bonne lecture._


	2. Première fois : sur Carnélion IV

**_La première fois : face aux Réceptifs et aux Hermétiques, sur Carnélion IV. (An -29)_**

 **«** — **Ton chemin s'étire devant toi Anakin Skywalker. L'arpenteras-tu seul ?**

— **Non Maître, en tant que Jedi. Si vous me montrez la voie. »**

 _Échange entre Obi-Wan et Anakin, extrait du comic_ _Obi-Wan & Anakin._

* * *

Les oreilles bourdonnantes suite à l'explosion qui vient de le jeter au sol, Obi-Wan se redresse difficilement alors que sa discussion avec Maître Yoda lui revient en mémoire.

— Les conséquences du départ d'Anakin comprends-tu bien ?

— Bien sûr Maître Yoda. Si Anakin quitte l'Ordre, alors moi aussi je devrais partir.

C'était juste après lui avoir annoncé la volonté d'Anakin de quitter l'Ordre. Obi-Wan avait pressenti que cela arriverait. Le garçon se pose trop de questions et doute de l'Ordre Jedi. Il ne croit pas en leur capacité à intervenir dans une galaxie de plus en plus corrompue. Il _« ressent l'appel de la galaxie, »_ selon ses propres mots et estime qu'il doit désormais emprunter un autre chemin que celui ouvert par l'Ordre. Ça n'a pas été facile à entendre pour Obi-Wan, mais ce dernier savait parfaitement – et ce depuis le jour où il a pris Skywalker sous son aile – que viendrait le temps des questions et des doutes.

Des questions auxquelles malheureusement, Kenobi n'a pas de réponses. Jamais il ne s'est interrogé de la sorte. Sa propre foi en la Force et en l'Ordre Jedi est profonde, forte et inébranlable. Pourtant, il est évident pour lui que si Anakin part, il partira aussi. Pas seulement pour tenir la promesse faite à feu Maître Qui-Gon Jinn, mais parce qu'il est profondément persuadé qu'Anakin _doit_ être guidé. Les courants de force qui l'entourent sont puissants, en aucun cas il ne peut laisser le côté obscur trouver le garçon, cela serait absolument catastrophique pour l'équilibre de la Force.

Cette mission sur Carnélion IV, c'est son dernier espoir de faire comprendre à Anakin que les choses sont souvent bien différentes de ce qu'elles paraissent au premier abord. Enfin, ça bien sûr, c'est seulement s'il parvient d'abord à remettre la main sur son Padawan, enlevé par les Réceptifs quelques heures plus tôt… Et s'il réussit aussi à arrêter la guerre qui fait rage ici entre ces derniers et leurs opposants de toujours, les Hermétiques… Et bien sûr, s'il survit au canon que la chef des Réceptifs est en train de pointer sur lui en ce moment même…

Obi-Wan se redresse et attrape son sabre laser au moment même où il aperçoit briller le fond du canon. Et le tir part. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour se défendre, un engin volant fonce vers lui. C'est Anakin ! Qui s'est libéré – il ne sait comment – et vient d'arriver juste au bon moment. D'un bond aidé par la Force, Obi-Wan atterri sur l'engin et Anakin remet les gaz pour s'éloigner.

— Maître, allez-vous bien ?, s'inquiète aussitôt le jeune Padawan.

— Pas trop mal Anakin, merci, lui répond-Obi-Wan en s'accrochant à l'aile de l'appareil. Où as-tu trouvé cet engin ?

— Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai construit, lui répond Skywalker avec un sourire fier.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupire Obi-Wan.

Anakin et sa manie de trifouiller les droïdes et autres engins qui tombent à portée de main… Bah, cette fois, il ne dira rien. Après tout, si son Padawan n'avait pas construit cet espèce de speeder volant, il ne resterait plus grand chose de lui actuellement. Ce dernier vient ni plus ni moins de lui sauver la vie ! Ne leur reste plus maintenant qu'à achever leur mission et tenter de rétablir un semblant de paix sur cette planète. Et ça tombe bien, il a un plan ! Où les talents de bidouilleur d'Anakin lui seront, une fois encore, d'un grand secours.

Et si au passage il parvient à montrer à son apprenti que les Jedi sont bien plus que ce qu'il s'imagine, peut-être arrivera-t-il à le convaincre de rester au sein de l'Ordre pour poursuivre sa formation. Après tout, être Jedi ne s'est jamais limité à manier la Force et un sabre laser. Obi-Wan sait qu'être membre de l'Ordre c'est faire partie d'un tout, et être ainsi bien plus fort qu'un Jedi ne le serait seul. C'est donc maintenant au tour d'Anakin de l'apprendre. De plus, au fond de lui, Kenobi est convaincu qu'ensemble ils feront de grandes choses.

En outre, une petite voix lui dit que même si c'est la première fois qu'Anakin lui sauve la vie, ça n'est certainement pas la dernière…

* * *

 _Evénement relaté dans_ _: Obi-Wan & Anakin – Réceptifs et Hermétiques, comics de Charles Soules, traduit par Mathieu Auverdin. (Edition Panini)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour la suite !_

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	3. Seconde fois : sur Ilum

Nouveau sauvetage, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **La seconde fois : sur Ilum, face aux Gorgodons (An -28)**_

 **« Soyez vigilants : les Gorgodons sont particulièrement friands de formes biologiques à base de carbone ! – Q-G**  
 **C'est un euphémisme ! Le Conseil Jedi essaie-t-il de nous tuer ? – Kenobi**  
 **Pas de quoi s'énerver : j'en ai tué trois sans problème. – Anakin »**

 _Annotations respectives de Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker extraites du Manuel du Jedi – Code pour les étudiants de la Force, Partie III – chapitre Sabres Laser : Construction et fabrication._

* * *

Évitant le violent coup de queue qui s'apprête à le balayer, Obi-Wan plonge souplement sur sa droite et frappe de son sabre laser la patte du Gorgodon juste devant lui. Mais la peau de la créature est tellement épaisse que sa lame ne peut la transpercer. Jetant un coup d'œil pour voir comment son Padawan s'en sort de son côté, Obi-Wan se lance dans une série d'esquives lorsque l'animal repasse à l'attaque. Les Gorgodons sont des créatures puissantes et difficiles à abattre, mais Obi-Wan sait que leur point fort est aussi une faiblesse. Du fait de leur masse imposante, ils sont plutôt lents, il est donc assez aisé de déjouer leurs attaques. Mais cela reste épuisant.

Dire que la véritable épreuve n'a même pas commencé. Enfin, si… Se poser sur la planète – constamment entourée de brouillard – puis gravir la falaise de glace – balayée par des violents vents qui ont failli les faire décramponner – pour atteindre l'entrée de la Caverne fut déjà une épreuve. Mais les Gorgodons qui se reposaient à l'entrée de la grotte et les ont attaqué dès leur arrivée, n'étaient pas au programme. Le danger devait être _dans_ la Caverne, non à l'extérieur et seul Anakin aurait-dû avoir à l'affronter aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'est pour lui qu'ils sont sur Ilum. Pour qu'il puisse récupérer un cristal dans la Caverne, construire son propre sabre laser et cesser d'utiliser celui de feu Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

Le Conseil Jedi était d'ailleurs divisé quant au fait de laisser le Padawan avoir sa propre arme et Obi-Wan comprend leur point de vue. Les choses sont venues trop facilement pour Anakin, malgré son âge élevé lorsqu'il a commencé son apprentissage. Sans parler de son arrogance et du fait qu'il a tendance à tracer son propre chemin, sans se conformer aux enseignements de son Maître. Mais d'autres Padawan avant lui se sont aussi comportés ainsi sans que cela ne nuise à l'avancement de leur formation. Obi-Wan souhaite donc que son apprenti soit traité pareillement. Et cela passe par l'obtention de son propre cristal et la fabrication de son premier sabre laser.

Il se souvient parfaitement de sa propre satisfaction lorsqu'il est venu ici avec Qui-Gon pour forger son premier sabre laser – celui-là même que Dark Maul a détruit 4 ans plus tôt. Il était ressortis de l'épreuve secoué mais indéniablement fier de sa création. Par bien des aspects, le design de son premier sabre avait ressemblé à celui de Qui-Gon, respectant ainsi la tradition Jedi et marquant son respect envers son Maître. D'ailleurs, Obi-Wan est curieux de voir si Anakin respectera cette tradition. Mouais… il y a plus de chances qu'il choisisse de l'ignorer, en fait. Comme bien d'autres coutumes du Temple.

Deux bras puissant passent soudain sa garde et il se retrouve pris dans une implacable – et mortelle – étreinte. Il sent l'odeur nauséabonde de la créature alors que son visage se retrouve plaqué contre la fourrure, que les griffes labourent son dos et qu'il lutte pour remplir ses poumons d'air. Ses bras sont coincés, le long de son corps et il ne peut bouger un seul muscle, impossible donc de faire appel à la Force.

Cette fois, je suis foutu, réalise Obi-Wan en sentant ses côtes craquer, sa vision s'obscurcir et son souffle s'amenuiser. Soudain, le Gorgodon s'effondre, entraînant le Jedi qui aspire vivement une grande goulée d'air dès que les bras le lâchent. Anakin est debout, derrière le corps de la bête, dont la gorge porte les traces du passage d'un sabre laser.

— Merci, souffle Obi-Wan.

Il se relève et sourit à son Padawan.

— Mais maintenant, vient pour toi la partie la plus difficile, ajoute-il.

Le garçon esquisse un sourire tout en essuyant son front couvert de sueur.

— Heureux de l'entendre, je m'ennuyais.

Obi-Wan retient un soupir devant l'arrogance de son Padawan, qui couvert de sueur et tardant à reprendre son souffle trouve encore le moyen de fanfaronner. Pour cette fois, il ne dira rien, après tout, sans Anakin, il serait mort ! C'est maintenant la seconde fois que son apprenti lui sauve la vie, pourtant, la situation devrait être inversée. Alors, tandis qu'Anakin s'enfonce seul dans la Caverne pour passer son épreuve, Obi-Wan se fait la promesse qu'il n'en fera pas une habitude…

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Jedi Quest Tome 0 – The Path of Truth, roman junior de Jude Watson. (non traduit en français)_


	4. Troisième fois : sur Vanqor

Nouveau sauvetage, qui se passe deux ans avant l'Episode II.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **La troisième fois : dans un nid de Gundarks, sur Vanqor. (An -24)**_

 **« — Je ne t'ai plus senti aussi inquiet depuis notre chute dans un nid de Gundarks.**  
 **— C'est vous qui êtes tombé Maître ! Et c'est moi qui ai dû vous sauver !**  
 **— Ah… Oui… »**

 _Échange entre Obi-Wan et Anakin, extrait du film Star Wars, Épisode II – L'Attaque des Clones._

* * *

La situation aurait pu être pire…

Après tout, dans sa chute vertigineuse au fond de ce cratère, Obi-Wan aurait pu se rompre une jambe. Ou la nuque. Il a eu de la chance. D'autant que depuis le début, leur mission sur Typhor-Da part en vrille. Quatre membres de l'avant-poste qu'ils sont venus secourir sont morts, l'un des survivants s'est avéré être un agent infiltré, leur vaisseau s'est crashé sur Vanqor durant leur fuite et son Padawan a été capturé par l'ennemi… Pourtant, ce n'est pas le plus grave aux yeux du Jedi. Le plus inquiétant c'est qu'Anakin – qu'il a finalement réussi à retrouver et à libérer – semble étrangement distant et déconnecté. Pire, il est absent de la Force. Impossible pour Obi-Wan de ressentir sa présence ou ses émotions.

Il ignore ce que ces trafiquants ont pu lui faire pendant sa captivité, mais il va falloir qu'il le découvre. Enfin, quand il sera sorti de ce trou où le souffle d'une explosion l'a projeté, bien sûr. Un grognement résonne derrière lui et Obi-Wan se retourne lentement… très lentement. À quelques mètres de lui, se dressent d'énormes créatures à la peau rougeâtre, la gueule bardée de crocs et aux quatre bras musclés terminés par des griffes aiguisées. Des Gundarks. Il est tombé dans un des cratères qui leur sert de nid.

Correction, la situation aurait _difficilement_ pu être pire…

— Anakin, j'ai besoin de toi !

Aucune réponse. Impossible de savoir si Anakin, resté en surface, l'a entendu. Mais que fait-il donc là-haut ? Est-il occupé à se battre avec leurs poursuivants ne pouvant donc intervenir pour le moment ? Est-il seulement en état de réagir ? Obi-Wan n'a malheureusement pas le temps d'attendre plus. L'attaque des Gundarks est foudroyante et le Jedi réagit avec célérité. Sortant son sabre laser Obi-Wan repousse comme il peut les violents coups. Même avec tout son savoir-faire, il sait qu'il a peu de chances de sortir victorieux de ce combat. Une patte griffue accroche brusquement sa jambe et se plante dans sa chair, déchirant le muscle jusqu'à l'os. Obi-Wan s'effondre, incapable de se relever.

Correction, la situation _pouvait finalement_ être pire…

Soudain, Anakin atterri avec grâce près de lui et d'un magnifique et parfait mouvement de sabre transperce les trois Gundarks les plus proches, faisant reculer vivement les autres. Le soulagement envahi Obi-Wan lorsqu'il réalise qu'il peut de nouveau sentir son Padawan dans la Force. Quoiqu'il se soit passé là-haut, Anakin a visiblement fini par sortir de sa torpeur. D'un signe de tête, Obi-Wan indique les autres Gundarks autour d'eux. Ils n'ont pas renoncés et attendent une ouverture. Il devient urgent de quitter ce cratère mais sa jambe paralysée va grandement leur compliquer la tâche.

Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées, Anakin se penche vers son Maître et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever avant de lancer un câble-élévateur vers une corniche un peu plus haut. Obi-Wan hésite une seconde à l'informer que ces dernières sont pour la plupart occupées par des nids de Gundarks, mais les deux Jedi s'élèvent déjà et atterrissent en douceur sur la corniche sélectionnée. Elle est vide. Sans lâcher son Maître, Anakin recommence la manœuvre. Un second câble se plante un peu plus haut. Une fois encore la corniche est vide. Troisième câble, troisième corniche, toujours aucune trace des Gundarks…

— Tu as planifié notre voyage de retour lors de ta descente ? s'étonne Obi-Wan et Anakin acquiesce d'un signe de tête continuant de les remonter ainsi de câbles en corniches sans croiser le moindre Gundark.

Décidément, son apprenti n'en finit pas de le surprendre. Peu de Padawan de son âge auraient réfléchit autant à la suite des événements avant de sauter dans le cratère. Mais Anakin a analysé l'environnement et pris le temps de penser à leur retraite avant de foncer à son secours. C'est brillant ! Dommage que la plupart du temps il se contente justement de foncer sans réfléchir. Il vient pourtant de démonter un parfait sens de l'observation et un excellent esprit tactique. Obi-Wan en est certain, Anakin sera un grand Jedi. Et il ne le pense pas seulement parce que ce dernier vient, une fois encore, de lui sauver la vie !

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Jedi Quest Tome 7 – Moment of Truth, roman junior de Jude Watson. (non traduit en français)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne pensez._

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	5. Quatrième fois : sur Géonosis

Et un de plus. Techniquement, celui-là tout le monde le connait !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **La quatrième fois : sur Géonosis, face à Dooku (An -22)**_

« **Anakin Skywalker avait été reconnu comme l'Élu. Et Obi-Wan, son maître, avait une remarquable réputation. Ensemble ils semblaient invincibles. Du moins en avait-il été ainsi… jusqu'à Géonosis. »**  
 _Extrait du roman The Clone Wars – En territoire inconnu, de Karen Miller, traduit par Gabrielle Brodhy._

* * *

Le souffle de l'explosion frôle le dos d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il se précipite vers le hangar. Sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, il sait que leur canonnière – et les troupes clones encore à l'intérieur – viennent d'être abattus. Anakin et lui sont désormais seuls pour faire face à Dooku. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il est primordial que le Sith soit capturé. Il pourra fournir à la République de précieuses informations, aussi bien à propos de la tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de la sénatrice Amidala, que sur la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants qui commence à prendre de l'ampleur. En entrant dans le hangar, les deux Jedi se retrouvent face à Dooku. Ce dernier semble les attendre. Obi-Wan allume son sabre, imité par Anakin, et s'avance avec prudence.

« On l'affronte à deux, » ordonne-t-il à son Padawan.

« Non, je m'en occupe tout seul, » lui répond ce dernier avant de se jeter férocement sur le Sith.

« Anakin, non ! Non ! » hurle Obi-Wan en un avertissement juste avant que son apprenti ne soit heurté par des éclairs de Force qui proviennent de la main de Dooku. Fichu Padawan, quand apprendra-t-il donc à l'écouter ?

Le jeune Jedi est repoussé en arrière par la puissance de l'attaque et, sous les yeux impuissants de son Maître, s'effondre inconscient. Obi-Wan prend une grande inspiration. Il doit se ressaisir. Il est désormais seul pour retenir Dooku et sait que ça ne sera pas évident. Ce dernier commence à tourner autour de lui et le Jedi l'imite pour le garder dans son champ de vision. Bien lui en prend : Dooku tend la main et une nouvelle volée d'éclairs se précipite vers lui. Obi-Wan lève son sabre en protection, les absorbants avec sa lame bleue. Dooku sort alors son sabre et Obi-Wan passe à l'attaque, toutes les astuces sont bonnes pour tenter de remporter ce duel.

Les lames bleue et rouge volent dans les airs et s'entrechoquent. Une forte odeur d'ozone – caractéristique du sabre laser – se fait sentir et le bourdonnement familier des lames résonne. Ignorant les tentatives de déstabilisation mentale de Dooku – comme si parler de son défunt Maître ou essayer de le rabaisser allait le déconcentrer – Obi-Wan met toutes ses forces dans le combat. Il sait que cette technique de déstabilisation mentale est propre aux Sith et que Dooku tente ainsi de le déconcentrer pour essayer de prendre le dessus. Mais même s'il recule pour parer les attaques, Kenobi se refuse à rentrer dans le jeu de Comte.

Mobilisant toute la science du combat au sabre que Qui-Gon lui apprise, Obi-Wan parvient finalement à repousser et porter quelques attaques au Sith. Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence, sa maîtrise encore imparfaite du Soresu ne fait définitivement pas le poids face au Makashi de Dooku. Si seulement Anakin l'avait écouté pour une fois ! Mais non, comme toujours son Padawan n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Repoussant ces pensées de son esprit, il se focalise de nouveau sur son adversaire et, dans un ultime effort, sa lame vient contrer celle du Comte. Ils sont désormais sabre contre sabre et c'est un combat de force pur qui les oppose. Le premier qui flanche risque d'y laisser sa peau, Obi-Wan en est bien conscient et mobilise toutes ses forces.

Soudain, une violente douleur remonte le long de son bras droit et de sa jambe. Sans pouvoir rien faire, Obi-Wan chute, paralysé par la douleur provoquée par ce double shiim. Fichu Sith et son sabre laser à poignée incurvée, il aurait pourtant dû voir venir le coup ! Mais non. Et le voilà au sol, à la merci de son adversaire.

Cette fois c'est la fin, songe-t-il en voyant la lame rouge s'élever au-dessus de lui puis s'abattre violemment. Au dernier moment, une lame verte vient stopper celle du Sith. Pendant une seconde, Obi-Wan peut ressentir la chaleur des deux lames, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Puis Anakin parvient à repousser Dooku. Dans un ultime effort, Obi-Wan lui envoie son propre sabre laser. Anakin vient de lui sauver la vie c'est certain ! Reste maintenant à espérer que son Padawan soit de taille face à Dooku, ou que les renforts arrivent vite…

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Star Wars Épisode II – L'Attaque des Clones, film de Georges Lucas._

 _J'ai essayé de ne pas refaire une simple description de la scène du film, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, biz_

 _Arkady_


	6. Cinquième fois : sur Kamino

Nous voilà entrés dans la Guerre des Clones. Nouveau sauvetage en vue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _La cinquième fois : en plein milieu d'une bataille, sur Kamino (An -22)_**

 **« — Comment se fait-il, mon Padawan, que chaque fois que tu me sauves, tu finisses par avoir besoin d'aide, toi aussi ?**  
 **— Je ne sais pas Maître. J'essaierai de faire des progrès. »**

 _Échange entre Obi-Wan et Anakin, extrait du comic Frères d'Armes – La Défense de Kamino, Star Wars-Clone Wars Vol.1_

* * *

— Tu as le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

Les mots de Quinlan résonnent dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan alors que son chasseur stellaire s'embrase et plonge vers l'océan de Kamino. Même si Quinlan Vos faisait plus référence à ses récents doutes en tant que Mentor d'Anakin – Obi-Wan venait juste de lui confier que depuis Géonosis, ce dernier est devenu encore plus lunatique, impatient et agité au point qu'une fissure se soit ouverte entre eux – le Jedi ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il n'est pas non plus à la hauteur dans la défense de Kamino. Sa mission est pourtant primordiale : retarder autant que possible les Séparatistes pour donner le temps aux forces de la République de sauver Kamino. La planète est vitale, car sans un apport de nouveaux contingents clones, la guerre sera perdue. À peine un mois après avoir débutée.

Et le voilà au sol – ou plutôt dans l'eau – impuissant à aider le reste de son escadron. Sans s'appesantir plus sur son échec, Obi-Wan éjecte la verrière de son cockpit et dégaine son sabre laser. Sa chute n'a pas échappé aux Séparatistes et trois vautours droïdes foncent vers lui pour achever le travail. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, il pare un premier tir de sa lame et guette le second mais le droïde explose avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Anakin est intervenu à temps ! En deux autres tirs bien placés, son Padawan abat les deux derniers chasseurs ennemis.

 _Son Padawan_ … Sa confession auprès de Quinlan, juste avant de partir en mission lui revient en mémoire.

— Avant sa mort, mon Maître, Qui-Gon Jinn, m'a confié Anakin pour s'assurer qu'il deviendrait chevalier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment _choisi_ d'avoir Anakin comme Padawan…

Et c'est bien là sa plus grande inquiétude. Peut-être n'est-il finalement pas à la hauteur de ce que le conseil Jedi – et Anakin – attendent de lui en tant que Maître et mentor ! Après tout, ce dernier lui reproche constamment de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance.

— C'est peut-être le moment de le faire, fut la réponse pleine de bon sens de Quinlan.

Oui, son ami a raison. Il est temps maintenant qu'il accepte son rôle de Mentor. Qu'il reconnaisse qu'ils sont à la hauteur, lui en tant que Maitre et Anakin comme apprenti. Les temps qui arrivent s'annoncent sombres et compliqués, il ne peut plus se permettre de laisser le doute l'envahir encore plus longtemps. Il va se reprendre et régler ce problème. Enfin… dès qu'il sera sorti de l'eau !

Soudain, l'océan se met à bouillonner. Une immense tête verte, garnie de crocs et suivie d'un corps filiforme tout aussi immense et vert se dresse face à lui. Dans un cri, la créature plonge vers lui et Kenobi réalise qu'il est son prochain repas. Alors que la tête monstrueuse se rapproche dangereusement, le chasseur d'Anakin surgit à nouveau et ce dernier file droit dans la gueule béante du monstre. Obi-Wan a juste le temps de voir Anakin plonger vers lui tandis que dans un spasme de douleur, la bête disparaît de nouveau dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Sauvé ! Dire qu'il a hésité à emmener Anakin sur cette opération. Quinlan avait raison, il _doit_ faire plus confiance à son Padawan. S'accrochant à la carcasse de son vaisseau Obi-Wan tend la main à Anakin et le hisse à ses côtés. Voilà qu'ils sont deux maintenant à être hors de combat et à avoir besoin d'être secourus. Décidément Skywalker ne changera pas ! Toujours à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Mais bon, si c'est pour le secourir, il ne va pas faire la fine bouche !

— On n'a pas beaucoup parlé ces temps-ci, commence Kenobi en profitant du répit qui leur est offert puisque la bataille se déroule dans le ciel et qu'ils sont coincés dans l'eau. Tu es distant et je suis préoccupé… Mais tu as ma confiance Anakin. Et si tu as besoin de parler…

Après tout, ce dernier vient – encore – de lui sauver la vie. À deux reprises. Et en moins de cinq minutes. Reste maintenant à voir comment ils vont s'en sortir. Mais Obi-Wan n'est plus inquiet. À eux deux et avec l'aide de la Force, ils y arriveront !

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Clone Wars Vol.01 – La défense de Kamino – Frères d'Armes, comics de John Ostrander, traduit par Anne Capuron (Edition Delcourt)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	7. Sixième fois : sur Riflor

Nouveau sauvetage, bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **La sixième fois : sur Riflor, face aux chasseurs de primes. (An -21)**_

 **« — Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas encore un de tes sauvetages maison où il va falloir l'intervention de toute l'armée de la République pour nous sortir de là ! »**

 _Obi-Wan à Anakin, extrait du comic No man's land – Les Meilleurs Lames, Star wars-Clone Wars Vol.5_

* * *

— On a plus de boucliers. L'hyperdrive est quasi foutu et la comm' ne marche plus. Tu parles d'une évasion.

Aux mots du commandant ARC Alpha, Obi-Wan esquisse un sourire. Oui, vu comme ça, ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi leur évasion mais il n'a guère eu le temps de fignoler les détails. C'est déjà une chance d'avoir pu voler un vaisseau. Même si, vu l'état actuel dudit vaisseau, ils sont foutus s'ils ne trouvent pas vite une solution ! Et la seule qu'Obi-Wan a pour le moment c'est Riflor, une planète toute proche.

Comme il l'avait senti venir, ils se crachent plus qu'ils ne se posent sur Riflor. Mais au moins ils sont entiers ! Une fois encore la Force est avec eux. Bon, le vaisseau n'a finalement aucune chance de redécoller, certes, mais eux s'en sortent intacts. Désormais, il ne leur reste plus qu'à trouver un communicateur pour annoncer aux forces de la République leur présence ici et demander une extraction. Facile, sur un monde contrôlé par les Séparatistes et où les communications subissent de fortes perturbations !

Dire que cela fait trois semaines que le Général Kenobi n'a pas pu donner de nouvelles. Ni informer qui que ce soit qu'il a survécu à la terrible bataille de Jabiim et a été fait prisonnier pendant tout ce temps… Savoir que l'Ordre doit l'avoir déclaré mort et que son Padawan a sans doute été confié à un autre Maître pèse lourdement sur son cœur et son esprit.

Le tir de blaster qui le frôle soudain le sort de ses pensées. Décidément, le répit est de courte durée !

— Manquait plus que ça, des chasseurs de primes, marmonne Obi-Wan en apercevant les tireurs.

Vraiment rien ne lui sera épargné ! Heureusement, Alpha est un soldat réactif. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour évaluer la menace et lancer la contre-offensive, tirant dans le tas à coup de blaster et créant des brèches dans les rangs des attaquants. C'est une intervention spectaculaire mais de courte durée. Très vite, les deux hommes sont de nouveaux encerclés. Frénétiquement, le Général cherche une échappatoire du coin de l'œil. Rien ! Il n'y a rien à proximité qui puisse les aider. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rendre les armes pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à une solution, Obi-Wan ressent un frémissement dans la Force. C'est faible, mais clair. Anakin !

Par un miracle de la Force, son Padawan est en route pour le secourir. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Décidément Anakin se fait une spécialité de venir lui sauver la vie. À ce rythme, son Padawan va devenir insupportablement fier ! Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, aussitôt il entraîne Alpha ainsi que leurs poursuivants vers un espace dégagé.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Général, avez-vous la moindre idée d'où on va ?! râle Alpha en se jetant à sa suite tout en continuant d'arroser leurs ennemis d'un feu nourri.

— Dans un piège, lui répond ledit Général en souriant.

— Si c'est un piège, pourquoi ça vous fait sourire, réplique l'ARC incrédule en observant les mercenaires prendre position tout autour d'eux.

— Parce que le piège est pour eux, lui répond Obi-Wan en sentant dans la Force Anakin, et, à sa grande surprise, Maître Ki-Adi Mundi approcher. Il réalise alors que l'Ordre a dû confier au Maître Jedi son turbulent et impétueux Padawan durant sa _« mort. »_ Pauvre Maître Mundi, ça n'a pas dû être facile…

Anakin apparaît soudainement derrière un mercenaire qui s'apprêtait à descendre Kenobi et lui coupe le bras d'un coup de sabre laser. Une fois encore son Padawan fait preuve d'un timing absolument parfait ! En deux temps, trois mouvements, les assaillants rendent l'âme, ces derniers ne font clairement pas le poids face à trois Jedi et un commando ARC. Anakin se précipite alors vers son Maître.

— Je le savais que vous étiez en vie, Maître. Je le savais !

Une fois encore de justesse, et grâce à Anakin, songe Obi-Wan.

— Merci d'y avoir cru, répond-t-il à son apprenti à voix haute.

Après tout, ce dernier est déjà suffisamment fier de lui pour ne pas en rajouter ! N'empêche, une fois de plus, Obi-Wan lui doit la vie…

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Clone Wars Vol.05 – Les Meilleurs Lames – No Man's Land, comics de John Ostrander, traduit par Anne Capuron (Edition Delcourt)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	8. Septième fois : sur Sullust

La Guerre fait toujours rage, et Anakin une fois de plus se distingue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **La septième fois : au cœur de la bataille, sur Sullust. (An -21)**_

 **« — Anakin, ton aide serait la bienvenue ! »**

 _Obi-Wan à Anakin, extrait de The Clone Wars, Episode 12, saison 3 – Les sœurs de la nuit._

* * *

Obi-Wan ne déteste pas voler… Non, ce qu'il déteste c'est plutôt les manœuvres suicidaires _« à la Anakin »_ qui se soldent toujours par une tactique désespérée – quoique audacieuse – pour échapper aux canons séparatistes… Non, en fait pour être parfaitement honnête, ce qu'il déteste surtout dans le fait de voler c'est les batailles spatiales. Se faire tirer dessus à coup de laser et risquer à tout moment de finir éjecté dans le vide stellaire, très peu pour lui ! Malheureusement pour lui, en tant que Général Jedi de la Grande Armée de la République, il a régulièrement son content de bataille stellaire.

Comme maintenant, songe-t-il alors que de son vaisseau monoplace il voit l'espace au-dessus de Sullust s'embraser sous les tirs laser des Séparatistes et de la République et que des vaisseaux de commandement explosent de toutes parts. Non, décidément, Obi-Wan n'aime pas les batailles spatiales. Encore moins lorsque c'est le commandant Asajj Ventress qui conduit l'attaque des Séparatistes. Et que les Tri-chasseurs droïdes de cette dernière leurs collent aux fesses à lui et Anakin.

— Séparons-nous, conseille-t-il à son ancien disciple avant de plonger à droite d'un Star-Destroyer tandis qu'Anakin plonge à gauche. Mais par manque de chance, c'est lui que Ventress se décide à poursuivre. Pourquoi faut-il donc toujours que ce soit sur lui qu'elle s'acharne ?

— Elle a un faible pour moi, à priori, constate le Général tandis qu'il manœuvre comme il peut pour se débarrasser de la Sith.

Peine perdue, cette dernière s'accroche et ne cesse de le harceler, se faisant de plus en plus menaçante. Heureusement pour lui, même s'il n'aime guère voler, Obi-Wan _sait_ piloter. Bon d'accord, pas aussi bien qu'Anakin, mais il n'en est pas moins un prodigieux pilote capable de se sortir de bien des situations. D'ailleurs, la Force est, dans ces moments, une puissante alliée. Et toute aide est définitivement la bienvenue pour slalomer au milieu des tirs laser des croiseurs tout en évitant ceux d'Asajj qui ne le lâche pas. Pourtant, malgré toute la maîtrise de son pilotage, elle parvient quand même à le toucher à plusieurs reprises. Voilà ! C'est ça qu'il déteste ! Le moment où les tirs le touchent, que son vaisseau est hors d'usage et qu'il ne sait pas encore s'il va réussir à trouver un endroit pour se poser avant que son chasseur n'explose !

Là ! Le vaisseau amiral séparatiste. Avec son hangar à chasseurs ouvert. C'est sa seule chance. Aussitôt Obi-Wan fait pivoter son chasseur stellaire et plonge vers le hangar tout en indiquant à Anakin où il se dirige. Asajj est toujours derrière lui et, vraiment, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! D'autant que son chasseur est en feu, qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien et qu'il arrive vite – très vite – dans le hangar du croiseur séparatiste. Heureusement, il aperçoit le vaisseau Ginivex de Ventress se crasher dans le hangar, juste derrière lui. Anakin ne doit pas être loin et l'a mis hors d'état de nuire. Une chance, ou la Sith aurait pu le descendre en un seul tir.

Obi-Wan s'arc-boute alors sur la verrière du cockpit afin de sortir, mais celle-ci résiste. Génial, vraiment ! Finalement, au lieu de mourir décompressé et gelé dans le vide spatial, il va mourir brûlé vif coincé dans son vaisseau ! À travers la fumée, il aperçoit alors du coin de l'œil un troisième vaisseau entrer dans le hangar et se poser intact. Ça ne peut être qu'Anakin. Juste à temps, comme toujours. Son ancien apprenti se précipite vers lui. À eux deux, dans un dernier effort, ils réussissent enfin à soulever la verrière. Sauvé ! Le Jedi aspire une grande bouffée d'air frais avec bonheur avant de recevoir subitement en pleine face le gaz d'extinction que R2-D2 vient d'envoyer pour étouffer l'incendie.

— Merci R2, je crois que ça va suffire, soupire Kenobi en sortant de la carcasse de son vaisseau.

Puis, sur un regard de remerciement à Anakin, il se tourne vers le chasseur de Ventress. La bataille n'est pas finie et c'est le moment ou jamais de capturer l'une des plus redoutables commandants séparatistes. Il prendra le temps de remercier Anakin de lui avoir – une fois de plus – sauvé la vie comme il se doit plus tard.

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : The Clone Wars – S03E12 – Les Sœurs de la Nuit, série animée._ _  
_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	9. Huitième fois : sur Boz Pity

Nouvel exploit d'Anakin, heureusement qu'Obi-Wan peut compter sur lui !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **La huitième fois : sur Boz Pity, face à Asajj Ventress. (An -20)**_

 **« — J'ai agi par égoïsme. Je l'ai frappée parce que j'ai eu peur… Tant qu'elle vivra j'aurais peur de vous perdre Maître.**

 **— Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ne suis plus ton Maître. Mais quoiqu'il advienne, quel que soit le mal que nous aurons à affronter… nous le ferons ensemble, comme des frères. »**

 _Anakin et Obi-Wan, extrait du comic Obsession, Star Wars-Clone Wars Vol.8_

* * *

Atterrissant sans grâce sur la terre battue, Obi-Wan se relève difficilement. Décidément, les choses ne sont jamais simples lorsque l'on est un Maître Jedi. Mais cette fois il la tient enfin ! À force de persévérance et d'obstination il l'a retrouvée. Asajj Ventress ne lui échappera pas !

Dire qu'il a écumé tous les coins et recoins de la Galaxie pour retrouver la commandant Sith. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui a dit, le Maître Jedi n'a pu croire à la mort de cette dernière. Trop de preuves venaient corroborer sa théorie selon laquelle la Sith avait survécu. Et pas même Anakin lui affirmant avoir tué cette dernière, ou les espions de l'ordre confirmant sa mort n'ont pu le convaincre du contraire. Asajj Ventress est en vie, et même si les apparences sont contre lui, il a décidé qu'il la retrouverait et tenterait de la sauver, foi de Général Jedi !

C'est maintenant chose faite. Boz Pity est le dernier endroit où il aurait pensé à chercher, mais les renseignements obtenus auprès de ses informateurs étaient finalement bons. Désormais, il ne reste qu'à lui faire entendre raison en lui prouvant qu'elle a eu tort de suivre Dooku et qu'elle peut revenir vers la lumière.

Bon, vu qu'elle vient de le balancer à travers le mur du centre médical, ce n'est pas encore gagné. Mais il la sauvera, il s'en est fait la promesse. Se redressant avec difficulté, le Jedi avise Anakin qui précipite vers lui.

— Vous n'avez pas trouvé Ventress n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avais vraiment tuée, déclare ce dernier soulagé.

Avant que Kenobi puisse lui répondre, Asajj Ventress saute à son tour de la brèche qu'elle vient de faire dans le centre médical et se jette sur Anakin. Elle est furieuse, emplie de colère et de rage, Obi-Wan peut le sentir. Mais au fond, tout au fond, il ressent l'espoir. Alors d'un geste, il repousse Anakin et se place entre les deux combattants.

— Elle n'a jamais connu autre chose que la violence, explique le Jedi. Mais je continue de croire que Dooku n'a pas tout corrompu en elle.

— Ta foi aveugle me révulse, crie la jeune femme en levant ses sabres laser rouges avant de les abattre sur Obi-Wan. Mais une lame bleue – celle d'Anakin – vient les contrer.

Ventress recule d'un pas, tout en continuant à invectiver le Jedi.

— Tu ne me convertira pas à ta cause. Ma loyauté va au comte Dooku et à personne d'autre.

Une fois encore les lames rouges se lèvent. Une nouvelle fois, la bleue vient les contrer. Obi-Wan, lui, n'a pas bougé. Il se tient toujours devant Asajj, espérant la faire revenir dans la lumière avec ses mots. La Sith s'effondre soudain, touchée à la poitrine par un tir de blaster droïde. Kenobi se précipite vers elle malgré les cris d'Anakin lui enjoignant de l'abandonner pour se lancer à la poursuite de Dooku. C'est ce dernier qui vient d'ordonner aux droïdes d'abattre Ventress. Visiblement elle ne lui sert plus à rien et il vient de tenter de se débarrasser d'elle.

Obi-Wan se penche sur la blessée et la retourne délicatement pour essayer de panser la blessure. Avec l'évidente trahison de Dooku, il est dorénavant persuadé qu'il ramènera Asajj dans la lumière. Cette dernière se redresse péniblement vers lui et lève un bras. Une lame bleue s'abat alors sur elle, coupant net son geste.

— Non ! crie Obi-Wan. Anakin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… sa voix s'éteint lorsqu'il remarque le morceau de métal effilé que Ventress tient et qu'elle lui aurait planté en plein cœur sans l'intervention salutaire d'Anakin.

— Je n'avais pas vu, souffle Obi-Wan sidéré. Elle n'a jamais cessé de vouloir ma mort. Pas un seul instant, réalise-t-il alors. Tu es le seul à avoir vu les choses avec lucidité, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Anakin en un geste de remerciement.

Une fois encore, ce dernier vient de lui sauver la vie. Plus que ça, il vient de le sauver de sa propre folie ! Asajj Ventress n'aurait jamais cessé de vouloir le tuer, il le voit maintenant. Son obsession à vouloir la sauver a failli le conduire à sa propre mort. Heureusement Anakin, une fois de plus veillait sur ses arrières.

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Clone Wars Vol.08 – Obsession, comics de Haden Blackman, traduit par Anne Capuron (Edition Delcourt)._

 _Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille fortement cette série de comics, elle est super intéressante. Et les deux sauvetages que j'en ai extrait (celui sur Kamino et celui sur Boz Pity), sont mes préférés !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	10. Une fois qui ne compte pas

Hello, je vous souhaite un bon premier mai à toutes et tous.

Fois-ci la fameuse fois qui ne compte pas d'après Obi-Wan.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Une fois où « ça ne compte pas ! » : pendant la mission sur Cato Neimoidia. (An -20)**_

 **« — Si le Chancelier Palpatine s'inquiétait vraiment de ton bien-être, il t'aurait gardé plus près de Coruscant.**  
 **— Peut-être, Maître. Mais dans ce cas, qui s'occuperait de vous ? »**

 _Échange entre Obi-Wan et Anakin, extrait du roman Le Labyrinthe du Mal._

* * *

En pénétrant dans la salle d'embarquement de la forteresse Neimoidienne, Obi-Wan comprend tout de suite qu'il s'est fait avoir en acceptant de servir d'appât. Les droïdes sont légion. Certes, Anakin pourra ainsi entrer discrètement dans le complexe et capturer le Vice-roi séparatiste Nute Gunray, mais là c'est un peu trop. Obi-Wan et les commandos qui l'accompagnent vont vraiment avoir du fil à retordre avec tous les ennemis qui les entourent. Anakin ne doit guère rencontrer de résistance de son côté. Tant mieux, cela veut dire qu'ils réussiront leur mission. La capture du Vice-roi entrainera irrémédiablement la reddition de Cato Neimoidia et la chute du bastion séparatiste.

Enfin, à condition que ses soldats et lui survivent au succès de cette diversion. C'est bien beau d'avoir attiré tous les droïdes ici, mais maintenant il faut tenir. Allumant son sabre laser, Obi-Wan se lance dans la bataille, suivi de près par le commandant Cody et ses hommes. Nombreux droïdes tombent sous les tirs blaster des commandos, mais les super-droïdes de combats sont coriaces et difficiles à achever. Plus le combat s'éternise plus il risque de tourner en défaveur de ses hommes et lui. Un tir de blaster vient soudain transpercer un conteneur de stockage et une substance blanche et vaporeuse commence à s'en échapper. Obi-Wan reconnait aussitôt les spores de champignons contre lesquelles Cody l'a mis en garde un peu plus tôt.

— Les spores sont connues pour avoir des effets négatifs sur le corps humain. D'ordinaire, on décrit ces effets comme étant _« déconcertants »,_ Général.

Portant la main à sa poche utilitaire, Obi-Wan cherche prestement son respirateur… Rien. La poche est vide. Voilà qui va singulièrement compliquer la situation, réalise le Général tandis que les spores aériennes se répandent dans la pièce et que ses sens commencent à se troubler. Le monde semble ralentir tandis que des formes floues évoluent tout autour de lui. L'esprit à la dérive et la respiration laborieuse, Obi-Wan poursuit comme il peut le combat, dans de grands gestes saccadés et non contrôlés mais pourtant efficaces.

Sur un ultime coup de sabre laser, la dernière forme devant le Jedi s'effondre et la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Anakin. Obi-Wan tangue vers lui, étrangement euphorique. Il sent ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire qu'il ne peut retenir tandis que son ancien apprenti approche. Puis son souffle s'étrangle, sa vision devient encore plus floue, les murs semblent s'incurver autour de lui, le sol se met à tanguer et se rapproche brusquement. Deux bras le rattrapent… et tout devient noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, la première chose que constate Obi-Wan c'est qu'il est étendu au sol, entouré par les commandos clones et qu'Anakin l'observe avec amusement. Retirant son respirateur – il lui ne lui semble pourtant pas l'avoir mis – il tente difficilement de rassembler ses souvenirs. Les spores, le respirateur perdu, cette sensation de plénitude, cette impression d'être en train de partir, de ne rien contrôler… Visiblement, Anakin l'a sorti à temps de la pièce !

Avisant la cinquantaine de carcasses droïdes tout autour d'eux il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est lui le responsable. Difficile à dire, ses souvenirs immédiats restent flous, mais vu l'air sidéré des clones et celui amusé de son ancien Padawan, c'est bien possible. Par la Force, qu'a-t-il fait tandis qu'il était sous influence de ces maudites spores ?

— Si seulement Mace, Kit ou Shaak Ti avaient pu vous voir, s'amuse Anakin.

Obi-Wan se redresse difficilement et lance un regard d'avertissement à son ancien Padawan. Oh que non ! Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Ni dans quel état il a fini à cause de quelques champignons. Qu'importe qu'en une seule mission Anakin lui ait sauvé deux fois la vie, dont une fois à un cheveu près, au sens littéral du terme. Sans rire, il est sûr que quelques cheveux du haut de son crâne ont été coupés par la lame d'Anakin lorsqu'il a décapité le droïde derrière lui quelques heures avant l'assaut sur la forteresse. Mais qu'importe, cette mission sera oubliée le plus vite possible et ne comptera jamais dans le décompte informel qu'il tient sur le nombre de fois où Skywalker est venu à son secours. Jamais ! Foi d'Obi-Wan Kenobi !

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Le Labyrinthe du Mal, roman de James Luceno traduit par Patrick Imbert (Edition Fleuve Noir)_

 _Pas facile de réécrire une scène déjà tirée d'un roman, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu._

 _Merci de votre passage,_

 _Biz_

 _Arkady_


	11. Et la neuvième fois : sur Coruscant

Et nous voilà en route pour la conclusion de ce recueil, avec ce dernier sauvetage, connu de tous également.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Et la neuvième fois : en orbite autour de Coruscant, pendant le sauvetage du Chancelier (An -19)**_

 **«** — **Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, mon jeune ami. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais atteint le vaisseau amiral. C'est toi qui as tué le Comte Dooku, et qui as secouru le Chancelier d'une seule main… tout en portant sur ton dos, pardon pour ce détail, un vieux Maître Jedi fort malmené et inconscient. Et je ne parle pas de ton atterrissage qui va redéfinir les critères de l'impossible dans tous les manuels de vol pour les mille ans à venir. »**

 _Obi-Wan à Anakin, extrait du roman La Revanche des Sith, de Matthew Stover, traduit par Dominique Haas et Denis Bouchin._

* * *

Obi-Wan rouvre difficilement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir mal au crâne ! Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour faire le point. Ah oui ! Avec Anakin ils sont à bord du _Main Invisible_ , Destroyer de Classe Providence et vaisseau de commandement de Grievous. On leur a confié la difficile et délicate mission d'aller secourir le Chancelier Palpatine, enlevé par ce dernier et retenu dans le vaisseau. Deux Jedi contre toute une armée de droïdes… rien de bien « complexe » en somme ! Et il ne parle même pas du Général Grievous qui doit lui aussi traîner dans le vaisseau, étant donné que c'est le sien. Un miracle ne ferait pas de mal, tient ! Justement, si ses souvenirs sont bons, rien que leur arrivée – intacts, ce qui n'est pas le cas de leurs chasseur, loin de là – dans le hangar a tenu du miracle. Il avait alors songé qu'il allait leur falloir réitérer l'exploit.

Ça y est ! Ses souvenirs reviennent. Il a flairé le piège dès l'instant où ils sont sortis de leurs chasseurs stellaires. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y précipiter. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à la baie d'observation – après quelques péripéties avec les ascenseurs, et difficultés avec R2-D2, d'après ce qu'il se rappelle – le piège est devenu évident. Sur le moment, pourtant il a ressenti du soulagement en constatant que le Chancelier est bien là, comme indiqué sur le plan fourni par R2-D2. Bonne nouvelle ! Mauvaise nouvelle : avant de pouvoir libérer ledit Chancelier il va leur falloir s'occuper de Dooku.

— Cette fois-ci nous ferons ça à deux, a-t-il lancé à son ancien disciple en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Pas question de recommencer le fiasco de Géonosis. Surtout pas. En voyant Anakin accepter de bonne grâce cette condition, il a même songé – peu charitablement – qu'aujourd'hui ce dernier ne devait guère avoir envie de perdre sa deuxième main ! Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le charrier à voix haute, Dooku a attaqué. À eux deux ils ont réussi à retenir suffisamment l'attention du Sith pour le mettre en difficultés. C'est qu'ils ont travaillé dur pour pouvoir harmoniser leurs techniques de combat – si différentes l'une de l'autre – et les utiliser face à un adversaire commun !

Et ça a payé, il s'en souvient. Pendant un temps le Djem So d'Anakin combinées à son propre Soresu – qu'il a grandement perfectionné depuis Géonosis – ont réussi à s'opposer aux attaques du Sith. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Parce que malgré tous leurs efforts, ce dernier parvenait encore à leur tenir tête à tous les deux. Puis le combat s'est accéléré, devenant plus violent, plus précis et surtout plus sournois. Ensuite il y a eu cette force, qui l'a projeté contre la cloison.

Puis le noir… Il a visiblement perdu connaissance.

Alors que ses souvenirs reviennent finalement à la bonne place – et dans le bon ordre ! – Obi-Wan réussit enfin à faire le point sur son environnement immédiat. Et son cœur loupe un battement. Il se tient suspendu dans le vide – dans un des conduits d'ascenseur – accroché à Anakin, lequel retient également le Chancelier. Bon, à première vue, la mission est en bonne voie, étant donné le Chancelier se tient désormais libre à leur cotés. Néanmoins, quelque chose a dû déraper quelque part pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans cette situation fortement précaire. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

— J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demande-t-il avec humour.

Bah, sans doute un plan _« à la Anakin. »_ Avec toute sa subtilité légendaire et sa patience infinie, son ancien apprenti a dû foncer dans le tas et perdre, à un moment ou un autre, le contrôle de la situation. Une chose est sûre, Anakin lui a – encore une fois ! – sauvé la vie, tout en achevant la mission qu'on leur a confié. À ce rythme, il va vraiment finir par perdre le compte de toutes les vies qu'il lui doit. Quoique, songe-t-il, alors que l'ascenseur file vers eux à toute allure. La mission n'est pas totalement finie. Et un nouveau miracle de la Force ne ferait pas mal. Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !

* * *

 _Événement relaté dans : Star Wars Épisode III – La Revanche des Sith, film de Georges Lucas._ _  
_

...

Et voilà la fin de ces 10 sauvetages vantés par Anakin, dont un contesté par Obi-Wan !

Alors, bien sûr, je ne prétends pas avoir la science absolue sur l'univers de Star Wars. Je ne peux pas jurer non plus que ces neuf (dix !) événements présentés ici sont forcément ceux dont parlent Anakin et Obi-Wan au début de l'Épisode III. Il n'empêche que j'ai trouvé ça bien marrant de voir que dans l'univers étendu Star Wars, il est quand même possible de trouver dix moments (oui, dix, n'en déplaise à Maître Kenobi !), pendant lesquels Anakin a bel et bien sauvé la vie d'Obi-Wan.

Je me suis donc bien amusée à les réécrire, en essayant de me mettre un peu dans la tête et la peau des deux Jedi et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à les lire que j'en ai pris à les écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire quel est votre sauvetage préféré. Et si de votre coté vous avez connaissance d'autres moments qui pourraient faire partie de cette liste, n'hésitez pas non plus à m'en faire part.

Et je conclurais par un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, en particulier toi, **Adalas,** et ta fidélité à toute épreuve ! Ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont mis ce texte en fav' ou en follow, vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

 **« Que la Force soit avec vous, à jamais. »**


End file.
